


Twenty Years: Now (Redux)

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Twenty Years [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Fix-It, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's been twenty years, but the memories are still fresh in her mind. And she wouldn't change a single minute of it.





	Twenty Years: Now (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> Date Written: 25 February 2018  
> Word Count: 667  
> Written for: Purimgifts 2018  
> Recipient: spoke  
> Summary: It's been twenty years, but the memories are still fresh in her mind. And she wouldn't change a single minute of it.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU jinking off from ep 02x19 "Divided Loyalties."  
> Warning: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Twenty Years  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I will always write for Susan and Talia if given the chance. And I will always fix the fuckery that was Control. This is just a given, like the rising of the sun in the east and the setting of the same sun in the west. I love this couple and will do what I can to keep their love alive.
> 
> Any text in _~italics~_ is intended as telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath is my go-to B5 beta rock star! Any and all remaining errors can be chalked up to my stubbornness.

Without thought, Susan reaches into the mound of blankets still surrounding Talia's body. Her fingers unerringly find the golden Star of David that has been warmed by Talia's skin for the last twenty years. Her mind supplies the memory of how it came to be there.

~~20 years ago~~

"You don't have to hover, Susan." There's a thread of humor to her tone. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will, but until then, I'm going to hover and you can just deal with it." They laugh at that, but she can hear the exhaustion in Talia's voice. It tugs at her heart, and she settles the blankets more closely around Talia's form. "Sleep now, Talia. We'll eat something when you wake up."

She starts to get up, but stops at the tightening of Talia's hand in hers. "Stay? Please?" The vulnerability on her face melts Susan's heart. "It's silly, but I don't want to be alone."

"It's not silly at all. You had quite an ordeal. I don't even know what happened, but I know it was important. And you were…" She can't even finish the sentence.

"It was Jason. He's in my head somehow and he stopped Control. It's gone though. I'm just me now. Well, and Jason, but he's promised not to be intrusive." Her sheepish smile is adorable to Susan, then it's broken by a yawn.

"Just sleep, Talia. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She settles easily to watch as Talia sleeps for a couple of hours. Her hand shifts to worry at the Star of David around her neck, mind showing her several outcomes to that showdown in Sheridan's office, each more gruesome than the last. But one thing stands out in all of them, and it shakes her to her core. So when Talia wakes up in tears, she easily comforts her before slipping the fine gold chain around her neck.

"This was a gift from my mother before she was taken by Psi Corps. I've always felt she was near while wearing it. It's never been taken off until now. When you wear this, I want you to remember that you're not alone. Jason is with you, my mother is now with you, and so am I."

"Susan, I--"

"I know this is impulsive as hell, and we're still navigating the early stages of this relationship, but if I realized anything today, it's that I can't see my life without you in it. When you're ready, when _we're_ ready, will you be my wife, Talia Winters?"

~~present~~

"You've never taken this off from the day I put it on you," she whispers, coming back to the present.

"Not once," Talia replies just as softly. "And I've never felt alone, just like you promised me." She starts to say something, but the chime at the door interrupts her, followed almost immediately by the faint brush against their shields.

Glancing out of the bedroom, Susan sighs. "Of _course_ , your daughter is punctual as ever."

Talia laughs at that, the sound sending a shiver of desire oozing down her spine. "Sophie gets that from you, dear, not me. Alexei is more my son though." She gets up, shivering as the cooler air of the room hits her. "And we need to boost the heat in here."

"Go take a hot shower, that'll warm you up." Susan presses a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'll go see what it is that Sophie feels is so important to get here _hours_ before the party's even supposed to start."

She starts to walk away, pulled back by the tug of Talia's hand in hers. Turning around to face Talia, she happily accepts the deeper kiss, hands resting on her wife's hips. They don't pull apart until that brush against her shields is more insistent, a laugh bubbling up past her lips.

"Go get our daughter, Susan. I'll be down soon enough." She strokes Susan's cheek. "Happy anniversary, my darling wife."

"Here's to twenty more, my love."

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Source](https://beckleyareafoundation.com/twentieth-wedding-anniversary-gift-ideas/twentieth-wedding-anniversary-gift-ideas-67-best-20th-wedding-anniversary-gift-ideas-images-on-pinterest-glow-in-the-dark-wedding-ideas/)
> 
>   
> [Source](http://freshpickedwhimsy.typepad.com/fresh_picked_whimsy/2011/06/a-big-one.html)


End file.
